Hermiones Visit
by AggroSkater
Summary: CH. 3 IS UP! Hermione goes over to Grimmuald place for a week during the summer to visit harry. (harry lives with sirius and is alive) read and review please!
1. Hermione Arrives

H/H fic  
  
A/N: Yeah the usual disclaimers apply. Also, I borrowed an idea from another fan fic, (sorry can't remember the name or author) but it's been  
adjusted to fit my story. So props to whoever wrote it. Read and Please review! Also, this is set in 6th year, but Harry is living with Sirius in  
grimmauld place during the simmer.  
  
Harry lay down on the couch after doing several hours worth of chores both in the hot summer sun and in the over sized, stuffed up rooms of his godfather's house. He didn't deny that he loved his god-father dearly, but he could come up with hour's worth of work in a matter of seconds. However, neither of them could blame the other for the mess because both of them were champion couch potatoes. Well, at least when they weren't playing quidditch or helping fight death eaters (Harry had taken up an offering for junior assistant to the head auror at the ministry of magic). The worst part was that the work was not even done. True, they had put quite a dent in the job, but it wasn't quite done. The work was never quite done at number 12 grimmald place.  
  
So it was with a resigned sigh that Harry got back to cleaning his robes. It was admittedly, much easier than muggle laundry, but that didn't stop him from thinking that this was STILL a pain in the butt. However, the reason that they were cleaning kept Harry's spirits up a bit. Hermione was coming over for a week to visit. After the thoughts of Hermione had floated into his head, Harry vigorously returned to work, determined to get this done before she arrived.  
  
But his wish was not granted; he heard a high female voice that most certainly was NOT his fathers say, hello! Harry attempted to walk smoothly to her, but broke into a fast speed walk that was far more like a jog after the first few steps. Hermione held out her arms; an invitation that Harry accepted. He wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug, and she happily returned the gesture. It lasted for quite some time. Sirius smiled knowingly, for this was an exact copy of what James and Lily did after meeting each other on the train ride back to Hogwarts for their 7th and final year. They were still holding each other when Sirius coughed loudly. They both pulled apart and while neither lost face, Sirius noticed that Harry and Hermione both had slight hints of pink on their ears.  
  
"So," Sirius said, an idea concocting in his head, "which room would you prefer to sleep in Hermione? The guest room? Drawing Room? Harry's room?" Sirius asked, a devilish grin upon his face.  
  
Both Harry and Hermione felt the blood rushing to their cheeks, though Sirius doubted that either was aware of their feelings to the other. Well, maybe Hermione was, but Harry was just an airhead on the subject. It would take the mirror of erised to show him what his deepest desire was!  
  
"So.." Harry said nervously. "Want to unpack?"  
  
"Why sure, I mean, lets do it in your room Harry" Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, let's go" Harry replied, glad that the awkward moment was over, and following in Hermione's game.  
  
"Locomotois Trunk!" Hermione barked, her wand pointed at her trunk.  
  
They both ran up the stairs and into the dark hallway containing most of the bedrooms with Hermione's trunk in hot pursuit. Harry pointed to a room with an elegant wood door, beautifully carved and charmed to open to only to those who the guest wished welcome. The door was a sharp contrast to the otherwise blank hallway. Hermione walked in and her jaw dropped. She was only staying for a week, but it looked as though Harry had put so much effort into the room that it was designed for her own permanent living. She immediately ran to the bookshelves that were so much like her own; Crammed together in rows 2 and 3 deep. This would be a week in heaven for her.  
  
"Oh Harry! It's beautiful! How much time did you put into this? Oh never mind, the fact is that you did this, and for me! Oh thank you!" She squealed, running to Harry and giving him the second bear hug she had given that day. As soon as they released each other Harry replied,  
  
"It's not that good," Harry said, trying to be modest. It seemed as though Hermione had read his mind, for the next second later, she said,  
  
"Stop trying to be modest. This was really nice and thoughtful of you. Would you like to help me unpack? I mean, I've been in the house before, no need for a tour right?" She said, chuckling a bit.  
  
"No problem at all," Sirius interjected. Neither of them knew how long Sirius had been standing there, but Harry had a gut feeling that he had been watching them the entire time. He gave his wand a few flicks, first pointing at Hermione and then to the trunk. Everything inside immediately flew to wherever Hermione would have designated it.  
  
"That's a nice household spell!" Hermione said.  
  
"Thanks, I mean I-"  
  
"Sirius, do you mean to tell me that you know household spells?!? Why then, were we cleaning up by hand!?! You haven't caught a case of the weasley fever have you?" Harry asked, joking around a bit with his dear old god father.  
  
"Well, you needed to be kept busy! Besides, how else would you have past the time?" Sirius replied sneakily. Sirius was playing mind games with the both of them. Ohhhhh, if only Sirius had a girl friend; that would be the ultimate form of revenge for both Harry and Hermione. He could hear the hallelujah chorus playing in the background.  
  
"Well ill be going now," Sirius finished, walking out the door, but not before he popped his head back in to add,"Ohh and Hermione, he didn't make this all by his welty savvy!" in his most convincing pirate accent. Hermione started giggling.  
  
"What's so funny?" Harry asked. He hoped Hermione still liked the room.  
  
"Ohh, it's nothing about the room," she said, noticing the slightly hurt look on Harry's face. "It's the fact that I believe Sirius has decided to watch Pirates of the Caribbean while we were at school!" she finished, now bursting into swarms of laughter.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"It was a muggle movie!" Hermione said exaggeratedly. "Very popular too. My parents bought it for me as a welcome back gift. I believe I brought it with me too." Hermione explained, rummaging around the shelve that contained the movies she had brought with her.  
  
"Yes! I have it; we can watch it later tonight if you like." Hermione added as an after thought.  
  
"Sounds great to me. I never got much movie watching in when I was living with the dursleys" Hermione scowled. "Only since I've moved in with Sirius have I gotten much time in." Harry said. "You hungry?" Harry added upon hearing Hermione's stomach growl.  
  
"Well, yes. Do you have a Wendy's around here?" She asked.  
  
Harry looked mournfully at Hermione. "Id love to, but I don't think Dumbledore would want us outside of the house."  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry! I just -"  
  
"No its okay. I mean, with you here having fun wont be much of a problem will it?" Harry said earnestly. Hermione beamed at him. Then, noticing the T.V., Hermione plopped down on the love seat.  
  
"Pop a squat!" Hermione said.  
  
"Whuh?" Harry said. Of all the confusing things, this was the most.  
  
"It means sit down," she replied, motioning to the couch. Harry sat down but almost instantly stood back up. The couch was alive! Wait no, that's just Crookshanks. He had decided that right as Harry sat down was a good time to dart to Hermione.  
  
"Crookshanks!" Hermione said as Harry sat back down next to Hermione. Hermione was rummaging around for the remote, but Harry found it on Hermione's bed.  
  
"Accio Remote!" Harry bellowed, and the remote flew to his hands. He handed it to Hermione.  
  
"Harry! You're not supposed to use magic outside of school! You could be expelled again! I thought you had learned your lesson! I mean having dementors going at you once is bad enough, but-"  
  
"Don't worry Hermione" Harry interjected. "Dumbledore and the ministry have given me permission to use magic."  
  
"Oh" Hermione said, blushing a bit. "Well, let's see what's on T.V." Hermione started flipping channels but couldn't find anything good on. Well Harry found quidditch, but didn't pipe up, as this WAS Hermione's room. Hermione decided to put in Pirates of the Caribbean, as it was packed with action yet had many "feminine" scenes.  
  
Harry could tell that Hermione had watched this quite a few times since she had been home from school. She kept quoting the movies comments under her breath. Near the end, Hermione fell asleep on Harry's shoulder. Just then, a powerful swooping feeling erupted in Harry's stomach. It was a lot like the feeling he got when he was near Cho, but it was slightly different. He chose to ignore it and continued to watch the movie. He managed to stay up long enough to watch through the end, but soon followed suit with Hermione as his head rested on hers.  
  
Sirius then walked up to check on them. He noticed content smiles on both of their faces. He felt like he was back at Hogwarts watching Lily and James.  
  
"I was only joking," Sirius thought out loud. And with that, he left the room, careful not to disturb the clueless lovers. 


	2. Day 2 part 1

Hermione's Visit  
Ch. 2  
  
A/N: I didn't plan on making this any longer, but it seems you all would  
like me to. So I will. Ill make it a story of Hermione's entire WEEK at Harry's place. Also, thank you so very much for the reviews. For once they aren't flames! Well, not everyone flamed, but ya get the picture. This is  
going to be part 1 of day 2. The chapter that lays down the battles,  
emotional and mental. Now enough babbling, on to chapter two.  
  
Hermione woke to Harry's peaceful breathing on her head. She didn't quite remember how they got into this situation, especially the part where Hermione somehow got her arm around Harry's waist, but all that mattered to her was that she enjoyed it.  
  
She had been aware of her feelings for Harry since 4th year, but she was never the type to jump out and say anything. Her friendship with Harry simply wasn't worth the risk. But that didn't mean that she didn't give him hints. The most obvious one she had given would be the kiss on the cheek at Kings Cross station at the end of their 4th year, but she believed that meant nothing to Harry now due to the fact that she had given Ron a kiss on the cheek too. Ron was her friend too, and she had to do something to keep Ron's eyes OFF of the Weasley is our King badges. She figured she had done a good job. Ron was pretty dumbfounded and just walked off, touching his cheek. But she still feared that he would take it the wrong way.  
  
During their 5th year was when she had prayed for the trio's sanity the most. Harry had been warped into a raging ball of fury ever since he had arrived at grimmuald place. Hermione had tried several times to soothe Harry, and she thought that she was successful most of the time. She had been driven to tears several times whenever she failed to do so though. But it didn't matter now. Harry for once in his life was happy.  
  
She wondered what her 6th year would be like with Harry. She hoped that he would be as angry, and that he would channel that energy into something positive, like studying! But she vowed that whatever he went through; shed be with him till death.  
  
Hermione was starting to have trouble concentrating on anything now. Venting her feelings, even if only in her head, was a relief. Harry's rhythmic breathing and the slow rise and fall of his shoulder was slowly lulling Hermione back to sleep. Soon, her eyelids started to droop, and she was lost once again into the world of dreams.  
  
Two hours past before Harry's eyelids fluttered open. Harry looked down and saw Hermione sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. He wasn't quite sure how they had got to this stage. Harry's eyes trailed to where his right arm was, and then where Hermione's had ended up. Just then he had another swooping feeling in his stomach, but Harry didn't feel very awkward this time. On the contrary, Harry felt quite comfortable, even though he didn't want to admit it.  
  
Harry then started to examine every little detail of her face. How her chocolate brown eyes, though he could not see them, complimented her dark brown ringlets of hair. How her cheeks puffed out just enough to fit with her nose. And how her lips were just the right size for her face.  
  
'Her face,' Harry thought. It was so beautiful, yet devoid of any make up. Harry wondered how he had failed to see this for the past 5 years. He was amazed at the fact he had never once complimented her about her face, but vowed to break that nasty habit by the end of Hermione's visit.  
  
Harry started to wonder why he was releasing these feelings, even if they were only to himself, from the depths of his heart. Perhaps the dam had been decaying and cracking for too long. He knew they had been there, but he had never bothered to acknowledge them. Perhaps he would break the habit. Or maybe he would simply ignore them till the dam burst.  
  
Just then, Hermione's eyelids opened to reveal her heavenly chocolate brown eyes; one of the few pairs that he found warmth and loyalty in. She then looked up at him with those blessed eyes of hers.  
  
"Good morning Hermione" Harry said softly.  
  
"Good morning to you too Harry" Hermione replied, her head now back on her shoulder. Both of them seemed to just want to enjoy the moment rather than talk, and so they did. Little did they know that that little snitch Sirius was watching them. Or did they? Sirius gave them 5 minutes; he couldn't have his food get cold!  
  
At about 3 minutes in, Harry suddenly asked, "so, how long have you been standing there?" Sirius looked dumbfounded, Harry had caught the snitch!  
  
"Oh I, uh" Sirius stuttered. "I just walked up here!" He finished weakly.  
  
"Sure Sirius" Hermione added, smiling softly.  
  
"Fine I was watching you too. I swear you both are like Lily and James. Now come on, can't have your breakfast getting cold can you?" Sirius said, the ghost of a grin crossing his face. Neither of them caught it.  
  
Hermione sniffed the air. "Bacon!" She said, licking her lips. She slowly rose, reluctantly taking her arm from around Harry's waist, and Harry the same situation. Hermione then dropped all manners.  
  
"Come on Harry!" She said, grabbing the half asleep Harry's hand and dragging him down the stairs. She knew that she might seem a little rude, but her stomach was getting to her. They approached the basement kitchen door, and walked through to the biggest wake up call either had ever experienced.  
  
"Surprise!" 20 or so people screamed unanimously. The order was here, but why? Harry thought to what day it was. Nope, not his birthday, nor Hermione's. They suddenly stared at the two, well more like there hands. Upon noticing mundungus, both Harry and Hermione immediately released themselves. They didn't want another repeat of the lies skeeter had told about them in 4th year. Harry however wondered if it would still be a complete lie.  
  
"So what's the occasion?" Hermione asked coolly.  
  
"Were celebrating because it's officially the first day of Harry's escape from hell!" Ginny piped up, appearing out of the back. She had noticed their hands too, but she didn't mind. She had given up on him ages ago. She knew they both belonged to each other. It was Ron she was worried about though. And sure enough, Ron was the next thing out of Harry's mouth.  
  
"Is Ron here?" Harry asked Ginny. She didn't want to tell him that he had gone out the back door to the hall the moment he had seen the two holding hands, so she decided to compromise.  
  
"I think he's elsewhere in the house right now" she answered, failing to meet Harry's eye.  
  
"Surrrrrrre" Luna then added in a voice that wasn't quite here own. All eyes were now on the teenagers, letting them have their welcomes before bombarding Harry with their own. "Probably sulking, ill go find him for you Harry". All eyes were now on Harry.  
  
"Sulking?" Harry asked Luna. "Why?"  
  
"Id believe that would be obvious. Just look around for a bit." She said, smiling. She then walked out the door to find Ron. Harry looked around at everybody who was there, waiting for someone to talk. As if on queue, they started walking up to him, asking how his night before and his morning so far had been. Harry couldn't figure out why they would really care. WHY would they do this? Something suddenly clicked inside his head. Sirius.  
  
'I am going to kill him!' Harry thought angrily. Right next to him, Hermione seemed to have put the puzzle together as well.  
  
"So Sirius, where are you?" She called out, a grin forming across her face.  
  
"I'm right here!" He said, appearing from behind mundungus. He then noticed the looks on their faces. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"  
  
"You are in more than trouble!" Harry hissed. "What was up with you and Mundungus exchanging gold?!?"  
  
"Business is business Harry." Sirius replied.  
  
"Okay Sirius. Confess and we won't make a scene" Hermione said, a grin coming across her face.  
  
"What would you do?" He added, just as sneakily.  
  
"I saw you with that one girl back there before you were exchanging gold with mundungus." Hermione whispered.  
  
'What?' Harry thought. He hadn't seen this! Oh he just imagined the idea of using this against Sirius for the rest of his life.  
  
"Yes Sirius, revenge. And the only difference is you two actually have something going on." Hermione finished.  
  
"Fine, I confess for what you two know I did. But I've seen it before, and I'm telling you, by the end of the week you may think differently. Also, why aren't you two embarrassed? Why haven't you denied a thing?" Sirius asked.  
  
"That's for us to know and you to find out later." Hermione said. Harry was wondering how he or Hermione could possibly be so cool about this, as if they were talking about the weather over tea, but Harry would have time to figure that out later. Sirius then walked away. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, and both burst out laughing.  
  
"I think we've extracted revenge pretty well? What about you Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Definitely. But I never saw him with a girl." Harry answered.  
  
"That's because your angle was being covered by other people. I had a clear view, and let me tell you, I don't think hell be bugging us for a while." She replied matter-of-factly, once again bursting into laughter. "Now lets eat, I'm still hungry you know!"  
  
And with the pleasing satisfaction that they both had something to use against Sirius, the pair attacked the food on the table with such ferocity the Ron would be proud. 


	3. Feelings Revealed

Hermione's Visit  
  
Ch.3- Feelings Revealed  
  
A/N: Hey everybody. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I was at  
camp for a week and the closest thing to a computer they had was a cell phone! Plus, I've had writers block for a while. Hope you guys like this.  
  
Harry and Hermione walked back up the stairs to the hallway, stuffed with bacon, eggs, sausage, and pancakes. And maybe some milk, but nothing else. As they reached the top of the landing, they noticed that there was now a door at the end of the hall. Harry walked over to it, wondering how a room could suddenly appear out of no where without him knowing about it, as he DID live here. He tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Hermione walked over next to him, her wand out.  
  
"Alohamora" Hermione bellowed. Harry tried again; nothing.  
  
"Maybe, it will only open to certain people." Hermione said, thinking hard.  
  
"A very close guess Miss Granger." Someone said from behind them. Both Harry and Hermione wheeled around and saw Albus Dumbledore standing before them. There was a strange smile upon his face as he looked the two over. "It will only open when you figure out what is in it. It will be something Harry needs, and something that you, Harry, have seen at Hogwarts before," he finished, and with that, he disapparated.  
  
"Well, that's helpful." Harry snapped. "I've seen thousands of strange things in Hogwarts!"  
  
"I think what he meant was that it would come to you subconsciously." Hermione stated.  
  
"How am I supposed to know when I've found out what it is?" Harry asked.  
  
"Something tells me that you will know, Harry. When the time is right." Hermione said softly. "Come on, let's do some homework!" Harry groaned.  
  
"Homework? You want to do homework while your here?" Harry asked, bewildered.  
  
"Ohh come on Harry, at least one subject. It'll get it out of the way anyway!" Hermione pleaded. Harry simply couldn't refuse that puppy dog face.  
  
"Ohhh, fine." Harry said, giving in to the mystical power that was Hermione. Off in the distance he thought he heard the invisible portrait in his room cough, Whipped. He would have to deal with him later. They walked into Hermione's room, and Hermione then ran to her book bag she had brought along. She threw it on the table and pulled out Hogwarts, A History. Harry had just realized he hadn't brought his books, and figured that it would be the perfect cover-up to go talk to Phinneas about his little coughing fit.  
  
"Uhhh, Hermione, I forgot my books in my room. I'm going to go get em, ok?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ok, Harry" Hermione replied, her nose still stuck in her all time favorite book.  
  
Harry then walked into his room and closed the door.  
  
"How is my all time favorite roommate, Harry the Whipped?" Phinneas said from his invisible portrait, in his most cunning baby voice.  
  
"I could break you right now, you know" Harry said, looking for his school books.  
  
"Ahh, but that would make Hermione mad, and we can't have that can we?" He replied. He was MUCH worse than Sirius.  
  
"What would you know about it?" Harry barked as he picked up his book bag.  
  
"I know it when I see it, potter." Phinneas finished as Harry walked out the door, fuming. Now there were two people who 'Knew it when they saw it'. Maybe it just ran in the black family, but he wasn't defenseless. Sirius himself had a girlfriend and he planned to milk that opportunity for all it could be worth. Harry then walked back into Hermione's room after composing himself.  
  
"So, what subject are we starting with?" Harry asked coolly.  
  
'Were only doing one today," Hermione answered, followed by a 'thank god' from Harry. "History of Magic," Hermione said.  
  
"What?" Harry said, whining. "Well, you would be able to finish the essay in an instant. What was the prompt again? Write an essay on the history of infamous objects, people, and events that have made their way into Hogwarts? " Harry finished, looking at Hermione.  
  
"You're not copying mine! But I can give you an extra copy of Hogwarts a history." Hermione said.  
  
"You have multiple copies?!?" Harry asked incredulously.  
  
"I figured neither you nor Ron would ever buy yourselves a copy." Hermione answered. "Now let's get started." Hermione finished. And with that, they started reading. The words droned in his head just like Professor Binnses voice did whenever he was giving a lecture. Words like Sorcerers stone, Triwizard tournament, and Gildaroy Lockhart. He scribbled a few lines down, and noticed from the window that it was getting later and later into the night. He had written about ¾'s of the required amount of parchment by the time 9:00 came by. Hermione however, was already going overboard and was on her 3rd roll of parchment.  
  
By the time it was 10:00, Harry hadn't quite finished, but Hermione had crashed right on her paper, which was twice as long as it needed to be. Harry thought that she looked extremely cute like this, with her hair all in her face and hands on either side of her book. Harry walked over and gently put her arms around his neck. She stirred slightly, but then fell back against Harry's chest. He then picked her up and carried her to her bed. He laid her down, and brought a blanket over her. She looked so peaceful whenever she was sleeping.  
  
Harry then returned to add the finishing touches to his paper. He scribbled a bit more and then added the final object, the Mirror of Erised. Suddenly, he had the desire to go back to the door. He got up, and walked out of the room, extinguishing the lamps before he left. He then turned to his left toward the newly created room, and the door opened as he walked toward it. He walked in and saw, sure enough, The Mirror of Erised. Harry had no idea how it got there or why it was here, but he wouldn't mind seeing his parents once again. He walked over and stared into the depths of the glass. But Harry did not see his parents; nor did he see himself as a quidditch star or as an auror. What he DID see though was Hermione, staring happily back at him with an angelic look upon her face. He looked to the arms around her and to the person to whom they belonged. They belonged to Harry.  
  
'This isn't my deepest desire!' Harry thought. 'Is it?' From what Harry knew, the Mirror never lied. He walked over to the mirror and put his hand on the glass. It was just as cold as it should have been, but he felt warm inside, like a fire had been sparked inside of him and was steadily growing in size and power. Harry had tried to label these thoughts as hormones, but according to the mirror, it was something much deeper.  
  
"Indeed it is, Harry." Professor Dumbledore said behind him. This wasn't the first time that Dumbledore had appeared behind him as he stared into the depths of a magical mirror, and that helped Harry not to be so surprised.  
  
"Indeed what is, Professor?" Harry asked, staring into the headmasters eyes, looking for the answer within them.  
  
"You know the answer to that Harry, and you didn't need to break into my mind to do it." Dumbledore said, smiling at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry said.  
  
"What I mean is that you just used ligillemens on me, but I don't think you did it consciously, otherwise you would know the answer to that as well." He replied.  
  
"Uhhh, yeah." Harry said, blushing.  
  
"Sirius was right when he said so many years ago that you two were like Lily and James. But don't be afraid to love Harry, for it is something that you two desperately need and have definitely earned." Dumbledore stated. He noticed the look of bewilderment on Harry's face and continued. "Harry, you and Hermione share a great bond of friendship. The strongest the Hogwarts has ever seen, id say. And with bonds like that, love creeps up on you. So slowly that you don't recognize it for what it is, but it is always there. You do understand me, don't you Harry?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Y-y-yes, Professor." Harry answered, now shaking.  
  
"Don't be afraid," Dumbledore finished, Disapparating.  
  
"What did I tell you Harry?" A voice said from behind him.  
  
"Sirius?!?" Harry yelped, jumping around to see his god father standing in the doorway. "Shut up" Harry snapped as his god father smirked at him.  
  
"Ok James." He said, bursting into laughter. "Oh, and Harry, don't return to Hermione's room tonight. I don't know what you two might do!" He said jokingly.  
  
"Goodnight, Sirius." Harry said, walking past him and into his room.  
  
"I told you." Phinneas drawled out. Harry threw a shoe at him and flopped down into bed, thinking deeply. Was he, in I love? /I It was such a strong word to use for someone who you'd had a platonic relationship for your entire life. He curled up in bed, and slowly drifted, but not before he saw his door open.  
  
"Harry," Hermione whispered. "Are you awake?"  
  
"I'm here. What is it Hermione?" Harry asked, concerned about her. From the little light that was now filling the room; he saw that there were tears in her eyes.  
  
"Had a bad dream" She said, hiccupping.  
  
"Come here, Hermione." Harry said, motioning to his bed. Hermione willingly came over and sank into Harry's arms. Hermione couldn't help but think that they fit rather well together, and that it just felt right, unlike the way it felt when she was with victor. "I'm sorry, its just, ohh it was horrible!" She said, crying into Harry's chest.  
  
"Its ok, you don't have to tell me what happened." Harry said soothingly. He knew how it felt to have to relieve something horrible that you went through again and again to tons of people. He continued to whisper little encouragements in her ear as he stroked her coffee brown hair. It felt like silk falling in-between his fingers. Soon afterwards, Hermione fell back asleep in Harry's arms. Harry couldn't see how he could get her back to her bed without waking her. Hermione then took every other option away as she started to sink towards the bed. Harry had no choice but to follow if he was to keep Hermione asleep. Harry couldn't help but think that this felt right, no matter how hard he tried. And he tried Hard. He could feel Hermione's rhythmic breathing and soon fell asleep, his arm still over Hermione, as she didn't have any intention of letting it go, asleep or awake.  
  
Dumbledore and Sirius then walked in, and both had smiles on their faces. Both of them looked at each other, and shared a silent message. They knew that this would happen, and they saw no reason to fight it. They knew that it would have come about sooner or later, and with that, they walked out to leave the two in peace, Sirius for the second time. 


End file.
